


The Room Where it Happens

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: James Thomas and Alex are in a poly relationship and Burr desperately wants in





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr have been friends for a good while, the same with James Madison. So, when they asked if he would share a house with them and a few others he gladly excepted. The day came to move in, and Aaron was excited. Then he saw him... Alexander Hamilton. You see, Aaron and Alexander have been in an endless loop of trying to one-up each other for at least three years now, and it hasn't been pretty. Alex usually tries to take skills and interests Burr is good at and somehow always exceeds at the action. Alexander also seemed to get more praise from Thomas and James than he did, so you could say he was... maybe a bit jealous

"Alexander..." Aaron said through clenched teeth. "Aaron Burr, sir." Alex spat back. "So nice to see you again." "Why are you here" The tone of Alex's voice was dark, dripping with hatred no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "let him in, Alex." Thomas cut in from behind. Aaron smiled at the familiar voice. "Hello, Thomas!" "Hello, Burr. Would you like me to show you your room?" "Yes, that sounds wonderful." Thomas lead Burr upstairs and opened the door to a room in the middle of the hall. "This is it."  
Aaron walked in and set his stuff down. "This is perfect, thanks Tommy." Thomas closed the door. "I know you and Alex don't get along too well, but please try not to kill him." He nodded "I'll try." 

Aaron unpacked his stuff, folding the clothes and neatly putting them in the closet. Then the door burst open. He barely flinched. "Hello, Alexander." he didn't even need to look up to know who it was. "Aaron I don't know what game you're playing but It's not funny" Alex whisper-screamed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He calmly replied. "You better not get in the way of our relationship or so help me I will-" "Alexander please, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Alex glared daggers "Watch yourself" "Okay." Alex slammed the door on his way out. Jeez, what was his problem? Aaron wouldn't try to get into their relationship. He’s not like that… What was her name? He’s not like Ms. Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking and some spicy eye candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok you've been warned. I'm tired and dying 
> 
> oops I was gonna make it gay but neither of them would do that soooooOOO

Aaron yawned and rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and putting on his hoodie before making his way downstairs. The whole house shook from the storm going on outside. He saw no one was awake and decided to make breakfast. He cracked eggs over a pan and glanced at the clock. 4 AM. That's normal. He decided to make a quiche. 'Aaron you really need to get ahold of yourself you're cooking at four in the morning' he thought to himself. "What are you doing" James stood in the doorway, obviously exhausted. "I'm cooking." Aaron looked up to him. His oversized shirt was hanging off his shoulder, revealing his collarbone and a bit of muscle. Damn. But, Aaron didn't like him, no. Never. "You look tired." thunder rolled outside, shaking the house again. "I am, I was up all morning with Alex. He's having Nevis flashbacks the poor thing." Aaron felt slightly bad for him. "Ah, well you should go back to bed." "No, I'm already up." Aaron nodded and the oven dinged. He pulled the quiche out of the oven and turned it off. "Want some?" He cut it into pieces. James nodded and got a plate out for the both of them. 

Aaron put the dishes in the sink after the rather quiet meal with James. He realized he hadn't taken his antidepressants. "Excuse me." He went to his room and walked back down with the bottle. "What's that?" James looked over his shoulder. "Ah, nothing." He gulped down the pills, knowing they wouldn't actually help. His eyes burn, it hurts, he can't cry though. No, he's got too much pride. He takes a breath then lets it out slow, he turns to go to his room and finds Madison trailing not far behind. "James?" He looks over his shoulder at the man. "Ah, sorry Aaron. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He gave him a look of such concern, James Madison you are too good for this world. "No, just, why are you following me to my room?" James' face flushed, but his voice didn't falter. "I just thought we could hang out for a while, you know?" He revealed a bottle of vodka from behind his back and Aaron shrugged. "If you want to." He led them into his room and popped the bottle open, taking a swing. It burned really bad and his eyes teared up as he coughed. "Aaron you can't just do that!" James put a hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm fine". He turned away. And they passed out cuddling on Aaron's bed.


	3. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I'm done with this. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry It's short!! I'm really trying! ;-; I'll update again soon, promise. ^~^


End file.
